Dear
by DramaticStarlet
Summary: Juliet should have married Paris. JacobBella.


**-dear-**

**jacob/bella.**

**By Katie**

**a/n: I think Jacob is just the coolest guy ever since I read "Eclipse", and I hate it when people make fun of him and Bella, so basically I wrote this to sort of help people see Jacob more clearly...**

**disclaimer: Stephenie Meyer owns "Twilight", Jacob Black, Bella Swan, Edward Cullen, etc. However, "Keri" and "Mara" are mine, so yes.**

-

Dear Bella,

Hey. It's me. Jake. You know. Your werewolf best friend. Which is sort of why I'm sending this. Kind of. Does this writing in fragments thing bug you, because I'm really sick of doing it. Too choppy, if you ask me, but I seem to write everything in fragments, so...

I got an invite to your wedding to the bloodsuck – I mean Edward. I can't bring myself to go, though, Bella. Seeing you marry some other guy isn't something I really want to do.

Because to be really truthful, _I _want to be the guy marrying

Okay, wait, I'm just going to start out with a less heavy topic.

Like the guys.

Sam and Emily are getting married next week. I already saw Emily in her wedding dress, and she looked really pretty. Sam's gonna flip when he sees her. Kim's going to be a bridesmaid, and so is Emily's sister. Claire's mom. I can never remember her name.

Me? Naw, I don't have a date to the wedding. Besides, the girl I want to take already has a boyfriend.

Dad finally let me start fixing cars for money. And guess who my first customer was? The old man himself. He had me change his oil. That's all. I was pretty mad, but then I thought that it was pretty funny.

A girl came by last week and I could have sworn it was you from a distance. But it wasn't, it was another girl named Keri or something or other. Turn's out she just moved to the rez.

And guess what, she has a boyfriend just like you. But I don't think that her boyfriend's a blood

Vampire, sorry.

I've been trying not to call your Cullen friends bad names anymore. The rest of the guys think that I should just give up on you, but I keep thinking that one day you'll come back to La Push and tell me that it's me you want and not _him_.

Wishful thinking.

Bella, I'll never hate you. I can't hate you. I try, but it's too hard.

I even think that when you ARE one of them, I still won't be able to hate you, just because you're Bella. Nobody can hate you.

Oh, I wanted to let you know that I finally forced myself to watch "Romeo and Juliet". Personally, I thought that it was a little strange.

Juliet should have married Paris.

And Romeo should have just stayed with that other girl. I think her name started with an R, but yeah. She was okay. And his parents didn't hate her, like they did with Juliet and her family.

I'm already thinking about what you're going to respond with, like "But Juliet _loved _Romeo, Paris was just a filler" and "Romeo loved Rosaline, but not in the same way that he loved Juliet" and blah blah. You know me Bella. You know I don't go for all of that romantic mushy crap.

I wish I could talk to you again, you know. But I know Edward wouldn't like that. It's weird to think that Edward is technically only 17, and I'm 16. I feel a lot younger than him. Maybe it's the way he talks.

Seriously, he's all, "Doth hath thou, whilst beatifically nonsensical..." Ha, my version of how he talks sounds like a bunch of jibberish. But you probably know what I mean. You always know what I mean.

I'm sorry, everything I'm writing ends up with you.

I met a girl the other day. Her name's Mara. She has black hair and grey eyes, and she's really, really quiet. She doesn't live on the rez, but she visits a lot. Her and Emily are friends, I guess. Mara seems nice. I hope that I get to talk to her more; maybe she could be my replacement Bella.

Before you go postal, yes, I _am _kidding.

Nobody can replace you.

Okay, I have to talk about the wedding now, because there's some things I want to say, but I can't do it in person because I'm too much of a chicken and I know that as soon as I see you, I'll forget.

You can't marry him, alright? You can't just throw your life away for some bloodsuck

Vampire.

I can't stop you, I know that I can't. I know that what I have to say won't have any effect on you, because you love him more than you love me. Don't deny that, because we both know that it's true. You'd rather spend eternity with him then with me.

But I don't understand that. Bella, I could give you everything. I could give you a family, and I'd never leave you like him. If you were with me, I promise you that there would never be any pain or hurt, or anything.

There's nothing that I wouldn't do.

So it was really hard for me to cope with the fact that you're marrying him and not me. But I'm 16 forever, so I could wait. Do vampires get divorced?

No, no, I'm sorry, I don't want you to be unhappy.

Look, I don't even know what I'm trying to say here. Just...

I love you, Bella. I hope you know that.

If you every need anything, anything ever, just know that I'm here for you.

Even when you're one of them and you won't even be allowed to come to La Push...well...

I'll be here.

Love

Jacob

-

**I loved writing that. I hope I got Jacob's character right, because I think that he might have been a little bit OOC at times.**

**And I also apologize to Kiowa for discontinuing my membership for the "We Hate Jacob Black" club. If it makes you feel any better, Kiowa, I still hate Billy.**

**Please review with something more than "so cute" or "i loved it" or (especially not this) "OMG JACOB IS SO MUCH BETTER THAN EDWARD"...or vice versa...ha.**


End file.
